Evil Shuichi
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: Shuichi shot himself to prove his worth to Eiri. Find out what are Yuki's thoughts as he witnessed Shu's death. Death fic. YukiShu


**Evil Shuichi**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…unbeta-read…really need one….

* * *

I always had a hint that you're not what you project that you are. I always knew that there is evilness inside of you. No one could ever stand my harshness unless that someone has some demented agenda behind. But I never knew how really vile you are until I opened that door to our room after hearing a deafening gunshot only to reveal you slumped on the floor of our bedroom with blood gushing from your chest almost soaking your now reddening light blue shirt.

"Okaeri Yuki."

You gave me a gentle smile as though you hadn't just shot yourself with a gun on your right hand. I felt this sickening feeling on my gut as I saw blood started to flow like a leaking faucet off your chest towards your lower region.

I rushed towards you and grab any linen on my sight and tried to press it on your chest to stop the bleeding somehow. I was going crazy, I was fucking trembling like a leaf you god damn baka but you only smiled at me and ask me question as though you're not dying…

"How's your day?"

Baka.

"Did your editor like your new script?" _labored breathing_.

Baka. Baka.

"Did you eat already, Yuki?"

Baka. Baka. Baka. BAKA!!

"URASAI!! Stop with that stupid questioning." I snapped at you for your stupidity. Your lack of self preservation. What the hell is that questioning when your about to die because of your insanity.

"Gomen ne, Yuki." _Labored breathing_.

I could feel you gasping for air as I carried you towards the door. Damn! Did you even realize how I frantically run over a cat, bump on another unmoving car, almost trip on a wet puddle to reach my car to take you to the nearest hospital? But you didn't give a damn, right? You even _nonchalantly_ told me that it was useless anyway.

"It's no use taking me there Yuki. I aim here…" you pointed a part on your bloodied chest were your heart is supposedly located. "…here in my heart. There's no way I'm gonna live." You even gave a cheeky smirk.

Do you know how you make me so incompetent?

Not even Yuki-sensei made me feel like this, useless. Me, Yuki Eiri, worthless? You're the only one who could make me feel like that.

Worthless or not, I didn't care as I put you inside the car and drove off as fast as I could. Did you even think how many traffic rules I violated, oh _Lord of Evilness_?

How I shudder and almost peed on my pants due to anxiety with every time I look at your paling face. Do you enjoy the inner turmoil you gave me? I know you do, because you just sat there with such contented smile plastered on your face.

"Are you okay, Yuki?"

God damn it! Didn't I say to stop with this stupid questioning? Well two can play that game, Shuichi.

"Why did you do it? I thought you love me?"

"I did and still do. I love you so much that's why I did it."

Told you, you were so evil. Many call me cynical, bastard, heartless…twisted; but what do you think they should call you? Aren't you more twisted than me, telling me you love me that's why you shot yourself. How twisted, demented reasoning was that?

You might have felt my confusion as you tried hard to face me. "You always say that I should go away. Go away, that was your wish…" another gasp for air. "I always thought that…no pretended that it was just your expression…but again you said it so many times…like a mantra…was it a wish?"

I grabbed on to the stirring wheel more forcefully. How can you make me feel so _low_?

"I love you so much that I want you to be happy but happiness means that I should stay away from you…but I can't. I love you so much, I want your happiness…but I can't stay away from you…I'll come back again and again and again. I'll still find you were ever you are."

Stop! Stop the god damn torture. Please make it stop.

"…but death…even I wanted to run back to you… I could never…nev…never go back…" You slowly closed you eyes and something in me panicked…I felt suffocated.

"Yuki…" You called out in that small voice, which I almost missed. I couldn't hardly hear you…was it that my heart beating much louder than you voice? "Yuki…" You tried again to catch my attention. I tried hard to calm myself and look at you. "Yuki…would you cry for me when I'm gone?"

"No."

Your face became impassive but then a contented smile broke your face. "I'm glad. I really don't want to burden you or leave you hurting."

I was speechless.

"Yuki, I lo…" Your hand slowly fell from your side.

* * *

Did you even remember how we got to the hospital? How we made such a ruckus that the whole ER was on red alert.

"_**Dr. Gray. Dr. Gray please proceeds to the emergency room."**_

"_**Doctor, there's no pulse!"**_

"_**Where's the intubation set?" "Here." **_

"_**Ensue CPR. Hook the cardiac monitor." **_

"_**How much blood lost?"**_

"_**Still no response, doctor." "Epinephrine."**_

"_**Check for the heartbeat." "Negative." "5 minutes had pass, should I administer the 2**__**nd**__** Epinephrine?"**_

I can't believe I'm seeing a live hospital drama here Shuichi. Was it fun to see doctor's worried faces? Was it amusing to see nurses ran thru and fro like their pants was on fire? Was it entertaining to see them practically strain themselves as you lay there with that fucking smile on your face?

Did you have your fun?

"_**Doctor his heart rate is stabilizing." "Thank god" "Monitor every 15 seconds."**_

And with that you had me hoping.

"_**Doctor, heart rate is decreasing. No heart beat can be heard."**_

And then you crashed it. _Hard_.

You made me a firm _nonbeliever_ of prayer. You made me more of an atheist. You just showed me that god doesn't exist.

You're Evil.

Was it just a prank? To enter my life, to make me fall for you then leave me when you know I had fallen deep in need of you?

Do you even know how much this fucking ring cost! Yes oh Shuichi-the-devil, I bought a ring. I even bought a yacht. I even visited the old fart to say that I'm settling down.

But you know I don't care anymore.

Because to you this is just a joke. A prank. A revenge to get even with me.

That's why I knew then and then that you're the devil's reincarnation.

You're a thief. You took my heart.

You're a drug dealer. You made me so addicted to you.

You're a murderer. You killed my only hope to live.

You're vile. You're twisted. You're horrible.

Nobody would cry for your poor soul BAKA!

Why would I cry for you? Look at me! I'm having the time of my life here!

There's a fucking cushion everywhere, from floor to ceiling. The only downside is its all white…and a fucking hole in the ceiling. Rain kept dripping…water kept flowing down my cheeks…which coincidentally always happens when I think of you. Damn! They should really fix that…my eyes are always sore afterwards…wonder why?

Actually instead of crying, I'd laugh.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

You know I'm glad you killed yourself. Now you would never enter heaven, which I know I'll never gonna enter.

So after all I still gonna see you in hell.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Doctor, patient on room 121 is having a breakdown again."

"Give him a stronger anti-depressant."

"WHAHAHAHAHA. BWAHAHAHAHA. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

There goes that fucking rain again.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA…see you in hell brat"

See you again my love.

* * *

**:OWARI:**

* * *

**LateSleeper:** two hours inspired fic...gomen nasai


End file.
